1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical generators which can be incorporated in electrically or electronically operated devices to render them capable of self generating electricity therein when put into physical motion either manually or mechanically, without need for access to external electrical sources.
2. Drawbacks of Prior Systems
The present applicant is a co-inventor of prior inventions described in earlier filed, copending applications identified by the following serial numbers and titles:    Ser. No. 11/120,255 Self Powered Cell Phone    Ser. No. 11/130,093 Automated Motion Provider for Self Powered Cell Phones    Ser. No. 11/191,890 Armature Type Electrical Generators for Self Powered Cell Phones
Ser. No. 11/199,309 Enhanced Internal Electrical Generators
Ser. No. 11/328,661 Optimized Electrical Generators.
The disclosures of these earlier applications are incorporated by reference herein.
These previous systems are based on a variety of designs which operate by intersection of electrical conductors and magnetic flux lines of permanent magnets brought about by relative motion between such components, which induces electromagnetic generation of electrical voltage and current in the conductors by the Faraday effect.
Working prototypes of some of the earlier designs have confirmed their capability of producing useful electricity for powering portable products, such as cell phones, I-pods, MP3 players, etc. However, their designs leave room for improvement as regards maximizing the electrical outputs they can generate.